


Forcing a move on

by orphan_account



Category: Basketball RPF
Genre: AAHHHHh, BFFs, Break Up, M/M, idk what im doing tbh, in its way, my heart hurts, splitting up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7497474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I just told him. I let him know how I felt,” [...] “Obviously, our relationship won’t ever be the same again. But it’s something I wanted to do, and I expressed that to him. Hopefully he respected it.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forcing a move on

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first NBA fic that I post online.

He forgets about the hard part about transferring to the Bay area and instead gets caught up in the overwhelming support that he gets from most of California and others around the world. 

Of course it catches up to him right when he was starting to smile again. 

"You're a warrior, still KD, but a Warrior now. The name, it fits you." Kevin just smiles and nods his head a little as he waits for the first few questions from the Chinese sports newspapers. He likes them the most because their questions are never rude and they take consideration when he's feeling uncomfortable, instead of ignoring it like most of the reporters he's use to seeing do. 

"How's your relationship with Coach Kerr?" 

He answers that well. 

"You've met with most of the guys right?" 

"Yeah, most of them yes. The ones that everyone sees on the (sports) news," everyone laughs along with him. 

"So then you would be able to answer my next question" Kevin just looks at him, waiting to be asked "which one of your new teammates reminds me you most of Russell, your ex teammate?" 

Kevin stayed quiet trying to mostly calm himself and not snap at the guy for asking such idiotic question. There's only one Russell, no one will ever compare to him. It's Russell. 

"What Russell had- _has_ , is hard to find on someone else. I don't just mean on the court, obviously, we all already know that. But out of it, the person he only feels comfortable showing to the people he feels are trustworthy. " 

He closes his mouth and swallows when it feels like his voice is giving up on him, talking about his (former) best friend is harder when he has to talk in a past tense. 

"I'm going to miss him a lot and I know that I'll never meet someone like him in my life. God only made one of him" 

Everyone is silent and Kevin feels like he might have said too much. Wonders if the NBA will search his phone for those well hidden messages between him and Russ or if they'll put a machine on his head to see into his mind. 

There's no air in the room and Kevin wishes Russell was next to him, to grip his thigh to calm him down. He grips his own thigh -the way Russell use to do- in a bad attempt of slowing his heart down. 

The guy ends up nodding his head and smiling at him "what more could I expect from you, always the nice guy" Kevin laughs, if Russell were watching he would have snort. 

"Staying on the Russell subject, how are you two-" Kevin arches an eyebrows and tilts his head to the side the way a dog does because that's a question old married couples get "standing? How's your friendship?" 

Kevin shudders and sits up straighter. 

Russell had showed no emotion when Kevin told him, Kevin knew what the youngster was thinking then. In that moment Kevin was reassuring him that he still cared, that he would always care and love the team and be his friend, his _Thunder Buddy_. 

Russell laughed, snorted and almost chocked at Kevin's words. 

_"Kevin, you need to re-read the meaning to all those words you just spoke. Actions, actions say more than words ever will. You've shown me all I needed to know."_

Then when he feels ready to answer, he does, "I just told him. I let him know how I felt," the interviewer nods his head and looks at Kevin instead of writing down so, he continues "Obviously, our relationship won't ever be the same again. But it's something I wanted to do, and I expressed that to him. Hopefully he respected it." 

He wants to clarify that he doesn't want respect for him, just for his decision. 

Knows Russell probably hates him and his decision. 

The guy ends up asking a few more questions and then he gets to walk out of the airless room. He gets fresh air once he's out but he cant seem to absorb it. His head is dizzy and he recognizes all he's feeling. 

He makes it into his car and breathes. 

Its a subconscious thing, what he does, what helps him calm down. It really is. 

He won't stop doing it as long as it calms him. 

Its not just the pictures he looks at, its the memories behind them. Happy times, with _him_. 

After a while of scrolling and zooming in, he finds himself smiling. 

~  
A few months go by when he gets asked another question involving Russ. 

"We know how Russell feels, but what about you? How do you feel about Russell, even with your bond being broken?" 

"He knows, he knows how I feel." 

Kevin looks over at the man and smiles halfheartedly. The guy takes it and asks a different question.

**Author's Note:**

> I will probably write more Basketball fics. 
> 
> Based on [this](http://vibe-yahoopartner.tumblr.com/post/147412327431/kevin-durant-says-friendship-with-russell)  
> I have a few fics on hold because I lost my imagination somewhere but, I'm on the search. 
> 
> -Sorry for any mistakes!


End file.
